My Cristmast
by Choi Yoon Hee
Summary: Sumarry : "Sebagian orang hidup untuk keberuntungan, sebagian orang hidup hanya untuk ketenaran. Sebagian orang mengingginkan cincin berlian. Tapi aku hanya hidup untuk Kim Jong Woon dan aku hanya menggingginkan Kim Jong Woon" YeWook Yaoi


My Cristmas ( sweet moment at KRY concert kobe)

Cast : YeWook

Author : Choi Yoon Hee

**_Sumarry : "Sebagian orang hidup untuk keberuntungan, sebagian orang hidup hanya untuk ketenaran. Sebagian orang mengingginkan cincin berlian. Tapi aku hanya hidup untuk Kim Jong Woon dan aku hanya menggingginkan Kim Jong Woon"_**

"Kyuhyun-a, kau tau dimana Yesung hyung berada?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya mendengarkan Sukira Open Broadcas di malam natal ini.

"lihat saja di meja, seusai konser tadi dia menitipkan itu untukmu" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada laptopnya.

Buru - buru Ryeowook menyambar sepucuk kertas berwarna ungu yang ada di meja disebelah tempat tidurnya.

_"Ryeowook-a, ketika kau membaca surat ini, bergegaslah ke dekat jembatan Akashi Kaikyo aku sudah menunggumu disana"_

senyum simpul tersungging di bibir mungil Ryeowook. Ia begitu bahagia membayangkan akan menghabiskan malam natal pertama di Jepang bersama halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa mendengarkan Sungmin dari siaran jarak jauhnya.

Ryeowook bergegas memakai syal dan jaket tebal,karena sepertinya malam ini akan turun salju yang akan menambah suasana manis natal mereka.

Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya sambil mengedarkan pandanganya mencara sesosok namja yang entah mengapa malam ini ia begitu merindukanya. Ryeowook mencari disepanjang jalan,hingga matanya menangkap seseorang bermantel hitam yang tampak meringkuk di di kursi pinggir jalan.

Dengan berlari Ryeowook menghampiri namja itu.

"hyunggg..." Ryeowook berteriak ke arah namja yang terus menerus menggigil kedinginan itu.

"Ryeowook-a, wasseo?" suara Yesung bergetar menahan dingin.

"hyung gwenchana? kau dingin sekali hyung?" Ryeowook menangkupkan tanganya di wajah Yesung.

"gwenchana... hatsuuu..." ujar Yesung sambil bersin.

"pakailah ini hyun" Ryeowook memakaikan syal hitam yang dikenakanya kepada Yesung "kenapa tidak memakai mantal yang tebal padahal sudah tahu salju akan turun" omel Ryeowook sambil melilitkan syal di leher kekar Yesung.

"kekkkkk..." Yesung tertawa kecil "Ryeowookie neomu kyeopta,eoh" ujar Yesung gemas sambil mengusap lembut pipi Ryeowook.

"blushhh..." semburat merah muncul dari pipi Ryeowook.

"kajja..." Yesung berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Ryeowook.

"kemana?" tanya Ryeowook dengan gaya imutnya.

"kita naik kicir angin raksasa itu" jawab Yesung sambil menunjuk kicir angin besar yang berada di pusat kota itu.

Ryeowook mengguk kegirangan.

setelah membeli tiket mereka berduapun memasuki salah satu bilik kicir angin raksasa tersebut dan duduk saling berhadapan.

Ryeowook tak henti - hentinya berjingkrak - jingkrak kegirangan sambil menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya tertawa kecil menyaksikan tingkah laku Ryeowook yang amat menggemaskan itu.

Tiba - tiba Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap usap lenganya sendiri dengan kedua tanganya "hyung dingin" ujar Ryeowook sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"kemarilah...!" Yesung tersenyum sambil membuka kedua tanganya.

"greeepp...!"tanpa di perintah lagi Ryeowook langsung berhamburan memeluk tubuh Yesung yang kekar itu.

Yesung kemudian melepaskan syal yang dikenakanya kemudian melilitkan pada leher keduanya "eotte? apa sudah hangat?" tanya Yesung sambil mendekap hangat tubuh kecil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghirup dalam - dalam aroma tubuh Yesung yang sudah seperti candu baginya.

Setelah itu mereka hanya diam larut dalam pikiran mereka masing - masing.

Yesung menatap ke arah Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur di dalam pelukanya. Ryeowook telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Ketika melihat Ryeowook tertidur di pelukanya seperi sekarang ini Yesung merasa bahwa natal telah menjadi sangat sempurna saat ini.

Bagi Yesung, Ryeowook adalah penjelmaan dari matahari, dia terang dan hangat. Ketika mereka sedang berpelukan seperti ini Yesung sedang mengalami serangan jantung non-fatal yang sangat menyenangkan. Ryeowook telah mengubah Yesung menadi pasienya. Seorang pasien cinta.

Ketika Ryeowook mulai bernyanyi, Yesung merasa sedang terbang ke angkasa menari bersama alunan tenor dari Ryeowook. Kekuatan sihir Ryeowook benar- benar mampu menakhlukkan Yesung dalam selakali hentakan.

Ketika mereka saling berciuman, Yesung berfikir bahwa dunia telah menjadi tempat yang lebih baik. Ketika ia merasa lidah hangat Ryeowook menyapu rongga mulutnya dunia Yesung terasa membeku sejenak. Ketika ia mendengar sedikit desahan dan rambutnya mulai kacau karena tangan nakal Ryeowook mulai mengacaknya, dunia Yesung mulai berputar dan ia melihat kura - kura terbang dimana - mana.

ketika Ryeowook tidur di sampingnya, ia merasa semua hal yang dilihatnya berubah menjadi lebih indah ,semua hal menjadi sempurna ketika Ryeowook ada di sampingnya.

Sekali lagi dipandangya wajah innocent Ryeowook yang sudah tenggelam sempurna di atas dada bidangnya.

'hidupku terasa sempurna ketika kau disampingku Ryeowook-a' ujar Yesung kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di kening Ryeowook.

Sungguh tak ada yang dipermasalahkan Yesung saat ini

"asalkan Ryeowook mencintaiku,tidak ada lagi yang penting. Selama Ryeowook mencintaku, tidak ada yang tidak dapat dipecahkan atau diselesaikan. Selama Ryeowook mencintaiku,perbedaan dapat dikesampingkan dan keburukan dapat ditutupi. cinta Ryeowook adalah segalanya diatas yang lainya"

Tapi Yesungpun juga tidak dapat terlepas dari rasa takut akan kehilangan Ryeowook

"bagaimana jika Ryeowook bosan padaku? bagaimana jika Ryeowook menemukan seseorang yang lebih menarik dariku? bagaimana jika Ryeowook berhenti mencintaiku? bagaimana jika Ryeowook pergi dariku?"

bagaimana jika, bagaimana jika,

Ryeowook merasakan sepasang tangan kekar tengah mendekapnya. Ryeowook tersenyum simpul sambil menenggelakan wajahnya kemudian menghirup aroma musky yang khas dari tubuh Yesung.

Yesung membungkuk untuk menangkap bibir Ryeowook kemudian berbisik disana.

"saranghae Ryeowook-a,apapun keinginanmu akan kuberikan" ujar Yesung masih bergelayut di bibir Ryeowook..

Berbicara tentang keinginan sebenarnya Ryeowook mempunyai banyak keinginan. Yakin Yesung bisa memenuhi keingginan Ryeowook..

Ryeowook mengginginkan sebuah grand piano yang terbuat dari marmer terbaik dengan tuts patri dan pedal keramik mosiac untuk menghasilkan komposisi terbaik.

Ryeowook mengginginkan alat pemanas terbaik di dunia. ketika cuaca terlalu dingin dan tulang - tulangnya mulai terasa sakit, Ryeowook harus memakai pakaian yang tebal untuk menghangatkan. Tapi itu membuatnya tampak membesar, dan Ryeowook tetap ingin terlihat mungil. karena itulah ia mengginkan pemanas.

Ryeowook mengginginkan ramuan kebahagiaan, sehingga ia akan menjadi bahagia seutuhnya..

Ryeowook ingin menjadi pemilik dari alat musik terbaik di dunia.

Perlahan Ryeowook melepaskan tautan bibir Yesung dan berkata

"kau ingin memberiku hadiah natal hyung?"

Yesung menggangguk pelan penuh senyuman.

"kalau begitu seharusnya kau membungkus dirimu sendiri, karena kau adalah hadiah terbaik di dunia yang selalu kuinginkan" ujar Ryeowook pelan.

"tes..." bulir air mata itu langsung menetes dengan mulusnya dipipi Yesung.

Ryeowook mengginkan yesung karena bahu lebar Yesung, otot dada dan abs yang sempurna dapatmenghasilkan platform terbaik untuk musik Ryeowook. ketika jarin Ryeowook bermain disana akan menghasilkan melodi suara indah yang mengisi udara dan hanya Yesung dan Ryeowook yang dapat mendengarnya.

Ryeowook menggingginkan Yesung karena baginya Yesung adalah penghangat terbaik yang pernah ada. hanya dengan menempelkan tangan di pipinya, ia tidak akan pernah merasakan dingin lagi.

Ryeowook mengginginkan Yesung karena hanya bersama Yesung lah Ryeowook dapat merasa bahagia.

Ryeowook mengginginkan Yesung karena ketika Yesung bernyanyi Ryeowook akan merasa dirinya jatuh, jatuh cinta lagi.

Ryeowook menginginkan banyak hal dan Yesung adalah segalanya yang dibutuhkan Ryeowook..

"Ryeowook-a, marry cristmast"

END

gimana? apakah kalian dapat feelnya?

author nulisnya sambil nangis loh.

YeWook Real...

comment...!


End file.
